Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) is a trade group promoting a standard that uses coaxial cables to connect consumer electronics and home networking devices in homes. It allows both data communication and the transfer of audio and video streams between different devices.
In 2007, Entropic Communications announced and released the first availability of a MoCA 1.1 enabled chipset. Features of the MoCA 1.1 standard include net data throughput of up to 175 Mbit/s and support for up to 16 devices. In 2010, MoCA 2.0 was ratified. MoCA 2.0 provides operators and OEMs with a technology roadmap of continued high performance and reliability for multi-room digital video recorder (DVR), personal content sharing, over the top (OTT) content sharing and Internet Protocol television (IPTV) applications. MoCA 2.0 offers two new performance modes with net or actual throughputs of 400 Mbps and 800 Mbps, respectively, each with a corresponding turbo mode. Likewise, two new lower power modes increase energy savings. Expanded operating frequency better accommodates all pay TV service providers. Like MoCA 1.1, MoCA 2.0 is backward compatible with MoCA 1.0 to ensure preservation of operator investment in current equipment.